In connection with the dispensing of hot melt adhesive or other thermoplastic materials for various different applications in conjunction with the fabrication of different products or articles upon various different production lines, or at various different locations or regions of a particular production line, two or more different hot melt adhesive or other thermoplastic material depositions, comprising, for example, two or more different types of patterns, two or more different types of application techniques or processes, or two or more different types of cyclical operations, sometimes need to be substantially simultaneously achieved at substantially two or more different locations relative to the underlying substrate. For example, in connection with the fabrication of particular articles of manufacture, it is sometimes necessary to apply or deposit the particular materials onto the underlying article substrate in accordance with different patterns, by means of different application techniques or processes, or by means of different cyclical operations. Yet further, it is desirable that the operating or application systems be relatively simple and cost-effective. For example, for example, the two or more different hot melt adhesive or other thermoplastic material depositions could of course be achieved by means of two or totally different or separate systems, however, that would not be very cost-effective. In a similar manner, or concomitantly, the physical or operative logistics would likewise be substantially problematic.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved hot melt adhesive or other thermoplastic material dispensing system wherein two or more different hot melt adhesive or other thermoplastic material depositions, comprising, for example, two or more different types of deposition patterns, two or more different types of application techniques or processes, or two or more different types of cyclical operations, can in fact effectively be simultaneously achieved at substantially two or more different locations relative to an underlying substrate, and wherein further, the overall system is relatively simple and cost-effective.